1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a deflection controlled roll comprised of a fixed carrier and a roll jacket rotatable about the carrier, with the roll jacket being supported on carrier via several support elements, wherein each of the support elements has at least one cylinder-piston device, for the formation of a contact force, and a bearing shoe with a separate lubricating fluid supply, wherein a separate fluid supply for the pressure chambers of the cylinder-piston devices is supplied, via pressure conduits, with such rolls being utilized during the production or treatment of web shaped material.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Such rolls are known, for example, from German Patent Publication DE-AS 27 59 035 which describes grouped support elements, each of which is provided with a pressure conduit. Lubrication of the support areas of the bearing shoes is accomplished here via hydrostatic bearing pockets that are in contact with the pressure chamber of the cylinder-piston device of the support element.
Swiss Patent Publication CH-PS 673 051 sets forth a solution, wherein in distinction over the previous publication, the supply of the pressure fluid to the pressure chamber of the cylinder-piston devices is separated from the supply of the lubricating fluid to the bearing pockets of the bearing shoes. In addition to the thermal separation of the fluid circuits, this variation has the particular advantages that the lubrication is independent of the pressure circuit.
There however remains the disadvantage that the rolls, due to their complexity, relative to the possibly occurring vibrations, are very difficult to calculate and thus vibrations can only be damped in a limited manner. In addition, there is a different reaction behavior with respect to vibrations as well as in some circumstances if there is minor leakage of the pressure conduits or of the cylinder-piston devices along the roll axis. This aspect is increasingly important in rolls having a high number of support elements. A high or large number of pressure conduits also requires, due to the limitations of the roll or of the carrier, a smaller diameter of the individual pressure conduits. This in turn again influences the damping and the pressure storage behavior of the pressure conduits.
It is the task of this invention to produce a deflection controlled roll which, even though being supported via a large number of support elements, can be produced in a vibration damping manner and in a simple construction.